User talk:The Light6
Chainsawkind Since Kanayas lipstick can change into a chainsaw and chainsawkind exist I believe we should either change the makeupkind page to makeupkind/chainsawkind or create a seperate page for chainsawkind. Its up to you and Aepokk wherether or not this happens. The2ndplayer (talk) 00:16, February 13, 2014 (UTC) More parallels The Dolorasa mothered The Sufferer and later grew to take on the same goal. Porrim Maryam mothers Kankri and has also taken up a similar view. Suprised this connection hasn't been drawn. Should this be approved I will add it immediately. The2ndplayer (talk) 01:08, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Messages Stop deleting my page!Pileofdoodoo (talk) 00:43, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :The reason your page was deleted was explained to you, this wiki isn't the place for it and it is recreated it will be deleted again and you will receive an official warning. - The Light6 (talk) 01:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Okay.Pileofdoodoo (talk) 01:08, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Follow me and BrianAGKChiemHK. Pileofdoodoo (talk) 01:19, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Arms Sorry in advance if I am not posting this message where I should. I am fairly new to the comic and I am watching a "Let's read" by ColabHQ an I have noticed that a weird arm appears from time to time.To make it clear: I want to make sure I don't miss anything, while I am listening the "Let's read", I have the actual comic in a separated tab. I have notice a wird arm with a blue end appearing on some pages. Why is it weird ? Because in the video the arm is missing. I can see it on the actual comic page , but not in the video. Is this something which will be explained later ? Please explain . Ouwlikinz (talk) 09:52, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :The arms are a retcon added on the 5th of April, 2013. The reason for the retcon will be explained once you reach the pages that were released on that date. - The Light6 (talk) 10:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Time shenanigans vs. weird time shit it's like you didn't even read the article "dave said time shenanigans once, omg soooo cooool.. i'll use that and ignore the fact that weird time shit, weird plot shit and weird puzzle shit are part of the same series of articles and the time article itself REFERS TO THIS and even LINKS TO THE ONGOING GAGS PAGE because of it.. who cares if the phrase time shenanigans has nothing to do with anything" way to go dumbass now go ahead and delete this post to mask how stupid you are, and then ban me in the hopes that nobody ever tries to correct your idiotic mistakes ever again seems like it's a normal website you're looking for, not a wiki :Coming into a wiki with a confrontational attitude and insulting an admin isn't going to get you anywhere fast. :That being said, the idea of them being a "series" is a purely cosmetic idea done by early editors of the wiki, our current policy is to use the "use the most complete confirmed canon name available". And that being said "weird time shit" has never been used in MSPA, meanwhile "time shenanigans" has been used multiple times, and not just by Dave. It is the most canon name available, things like "weird puzzle shit" are so named because they are also canon terms. - The Light6 (talk) 05:47, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Thank you for moving my post from nonexisting "discussion" page. I should've think a little longer on why nodoby created such page- :It's no problem, but now you know for the future. - The Light6 (talk) 16:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Trollian Want to talk on trollian? My trolltag is gamzeeMakara :I'm afraid I don't have Trollian, sorry. - The Light6 (talk) 16:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Just popping by to say hi! Check in Has anything major happened here since my last check in? User:Per Ankh ED 21:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Nope, nothing I can think of. - The Light6 (talk) 05:48, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, good. Just making sure nothing's blowing up that isn't supposed to! :D User:Per Ankh ED 06:22, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Article renaming template So I was checking th erecent wiki activity and noticed that you were looking for suggestions for images to use in the article renaming template you're working on. Maybe you could use one of the angry reaction faces from the naming box running gag. Or you could use an image of one of the characters who gets renamed a lot, like Jaspers, Casey, Serenity or one of the Exiles. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 09:23, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, I do like the naming box gag suggestion. However I am thinking that Jade's non-reaction/unsure name status might be better than one of the angry denials, because it might reflect the proposal nature better sort of like "this article has a proposed rename, are we sure we want to rename it?" type thing. But I am still open to others thoughts. - The Light6 (talk) 11:07, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I like the idea of it being Casey or Serenity a lot, actually. 20:39, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Just for the record so I don't forget, SN seems to personally support a dancing Lil Seb. - The Light6 (talk) 22:47, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think that's an idea we can all get behind. 05:33, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Helping the wiki Hey, I was wondering if there was another way I could help out the wiki. Also how does one become a staff member on the wiki? My Trollian (Pesterchum) is gamzeeMakara, msg me "MiRaClEs BaBy, MoThEr FuCkIn' MiRaClEs" (talk) 02:50, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :The best way to help the wiki currently is just by editing, there are plenty of spots where the wiki is lacking, for ideas you may consider looking at the project list. As for becoming a staff member, there is currently no formal process for this, in the past editors have been promoted to staff by proving themselves through their contributions. Also I am afraid I don't have Trollian. - The Light6 (talk) 05:29, May 1, 2014 (UTC) If you ever need some help Light just leave me a message on my talk page or get a pesterchum and pester me (gamzeeMakara) "MiRaClEs BaBy, MoThEr FuCkIn' MiRaClEs" (talk) 19:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Blurb Thanks I was able to get them all to work. I had been using the drop down, but I guess something got messed up. Thanks. A more complete Fashion Ambassador link should be added if possible though. Also, I just went through all the Scribblettes, and there are more than the 42 listed (a lot more, but that is probably why they aren't all linked). 10:50, May 14, 2014 (UTC)Hanajibu Her title is a joke I need your input here: Talk:Nepeta Leijon#Her title's a joke. The2ndplayer (talk) 04:30, May 17, 2014 (UTC) woops I don't know how my edit removed your changes, I may have been looking at previous revisions before I made the edit, I didn't mean to undo any changes though... so sorry about that.Whohoohuwhu (talk) 08:35, May 22, 2014 (UTC) HS template ? I've noticed that some of the homestuck template transclusions have extra spaces. You know anything about that? See: John Egbert. 22:41, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I had noticed yesterday and checked out the relevant templates and couldn't pinpoint why it would have happened; I just figured Wikia broke something again and that it would fix itself. Given its inconsistency with appearing on some pages and not others it could be there is something on those particular pages being effected that is breaking it, but really I can't do anything at the moment, especially if the fault lies with Wikia. - The Light6 (talk) 07:35, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Gigapause over or not over? I did only what I thought was appropriate when I saw that the update disapeared. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 10:12, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :The update may have disappeared but copies of it are everywhere, the actual panel is still available on-site, and we have begun reporting it. Really the situation is more comparable to the site still being down; sure no one can see the update on-site but it still happened and can be viewed elsewhere. - The Light6 (talk) 10:20, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :::it's still on the site? anyways that made sense, sorry. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 10:36, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Well it's definitely over now, so I think we're good. 00:46, October 18, 2014 (UTC) {pleased sigh} Good to be back. Anything other than the update blow up? Per Ankh ED 03:34, October 18, 2014 (UTC) User page and picture upload HI. THIS is zaerrix armilo sp3aking, and i w0uld lik3 t0 s33k h3lp with 3diting my us3r pag3 and adding pictur3s. PL3AS3 r3sp0nd ASAP. Zaerrix Armil0 (talk) 22:03, November 17, 2014 (UTC)zaerrix armilo :Addressed on your talk page. - The Light6 (talk) 02:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Please don't put speculation in articles Please don't just put the speculation back on the page without talking about it first. It specifically requested the speculation be removed, so I removed it. 15:53, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Stop putting nothing but entirely speculation in articles? Why are you doing that? Do you know how long it took me to find all of the speculation? 15:55, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Firstly, let me actually type out my responses instead of assuming I was just ignoring them. Secondly; I am doing that because complete removal is not cleanup, which is what was actually requested, note the words "substituted" and "made more objective". While some speculation should be removed like I already said that does not mean all of it. - The Light6 (talk) 16:01, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Seeing as how you automatically reverted my edits without any edit summary one could safely surmise that you were ignoring it. As I have said plenty of times, the only thing removed was the speculation. If there is no fact to replace it then the only possible option is to remove it. If you want the article to be composed of nothing but speculation that is fine but do not leave a banner that asks people to remove the speculation wasting their time. 16:03, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Either undo the revert or remove the banner if your purpose is to waste people's time because that is not cool tricking people into thinking that you want the speculation removed when you don't. 16:11, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::The banner has been rewritten. Also I didn't add the banner, so don't accuse me of "tricking people". - The Light6 (talk) 16:21, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::So you do indeed want speculation in your articles, again that is not cool making others think otherwise. 16:22, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You are an admin, a representative of the wiki, it falls to all admins. If this were to happen on one of the wikis I administrate then it would have been my fault as well as all of the other admins' fault. 16:24, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Can you stop spamming the recent changes log with new messages? Good lord. I see nothing in his rewording of the banner that "justifies" your opinion that he wants to keep the out of hand degree of speculation. He reworded it with a greater focus on cleanup, and avoiding subjectivity. And why are you so upset about "all your hard work being gone" when I can verify firsthand right now that everything you did remains completely intact in the page history, and we can go back and refer to it if need be? 16:28, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::And if it helps you understand: there's a distinction between, for example, analyzing Kanaya's statements about the Sylph and Witch, or the fact that Seers and Mages both hear their Exiles crystal clear, and analyzing more abstract and dubiously relevant things like in the Mage section where it speculates about shielding the players from ill effects. Besides, at least the denomination between confirmed and speculatory is clear here, the Aspect article is just a damn mess. 16:33, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Reverting my removal of all speculation is what told me that he wanted speculation, the fact that he reworded the banner instead of undoing his revert only solidified that knowledge. I never said my "hard work" was gone, I said that my time was wasted by undoing what I spent time scouring over. There is a distinction between analyzing statements and analyzing the abstract, yes. But that difference doesn't make either of those not speculation. 16:38, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I reverted your removal because it was not "substituting" or making any statements "more objective", I have already covered this, that was stated in the banner already. I simply reworded the banner to make more clear what it already said. And that is without even addressing your statements blaming all staff members here of... something, I am not even sure what, but yes, staff did add that banner because yes, the page needs to be cleaned up, but simply removing a large amount of content is not constructive to the page. - The Light6 (talk) 16:44, November 19, 2014 (UTC) God tier nomination Hi Light, this is revitalysis. It looks to me like your'e a fairly established editor here, so I'd like to invite you to support the changing of the featured article on the main page from cruxite to god tier, which has just been finished being updated with hussie's god tier info. here is a link to the vote page for your convenience: MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles Revitalysis 22:41, November 23, 2014 (UTC) So hey Obviously if you're busy IRL or something at the moment, that's absolutely fair enough, but I've only seen you on IRC once in the last I don't know how long, and there are a few things I've been wanting to discuss. So, no huge hurry or anything, but hopefully I'll see you back on there sometime fairly soon Ylimegirl promotion Not to overprod, but you are the bcrat, so you'll be the one doing it :P I think it's been long enough; nobody else has commented and every single person who has is in favour. That said, we could put something in the sitenotice if you think we should try to draw in further opinions first. Related note, I'm also awaiting your view on this thing to replace the forum thread :I don't think any further opinions are needed and so... it is done. Congrads Ylimegirl! :As for the replacement nomination page, I totally support it, much better than the current forum thread system. - The Light6 (talk) 01:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) "Leave message" Having just mentioned in passing to a user that the "leave message" button is somewhat misleading, as it creates a new section, I was wondering if you thought it would be worth changing the label to something else. I believe this is the correct mediawiki page, although there's also this one that I'm not sure about. It's probably something to do with article comments which we don't use because they're terrible, so I think we can ignore that one Subscribe to an Article Hi! I'm by no means a Wiki expert. I kinda muddle through and get by, mostly by following examples. Anyway, you once offered to answer any question I had, when I made my first edit. Well, now I have one! I hope you're still around to answer it. So, when you edit a page, you get a chance to subscribe to future edits to that article. These subscriptions show up on my "following" tab. My issue: I'd like to subscribe to (or follow) an article without making an edit. Any idea how to do that, if it's possible? Thanks for your time!!! ~ Kaptinn (talk) 01:53, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :: :Surprise, you get a different person answering your question instead! Anyways, just append "?action=watch" to the URL of the article you wish to watch. The wiki will then prompt you to watch the article. You can also add titles to your watchlist . :Hope this helped! : : ::: You rock! That's exactly what I needed. Thank you so much Ylimegirl! ::: ~ Kaptinn (talk) 19:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I was just wondering if I could make Neumannz/Workshop into it's own page on the wikia. I would call it Deja Vu or something.Aepokk Venset suggested that it could be on the fandom category. AndroiDiamond (talk) 15:11, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Light, could you do me a favor and ban this rabid brony nazi? http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Commandercan He's leaving rather crude messages on my wall. Per Ankh ED 00:43, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Can't find it anymore I remember there was being a Sandbox page of all the Homestuck tarot cards, but I can't seem to find it anymore... NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:32, January 23, 2016 (UTC) DaveKat I'm beginning to wonder whether we should semiprotect Dave, Karkat, and possibly the Quadrants article for a while, in order to agree on how the description of DaveKat should be handled. As it stands, these articles have been subject to numerous edits that, although not vandalism, do more or less amount to minor squabbling over how overtly the relationship should be described, and what the exact nature of it is. It's gotten to the point where I am just reluctant to touch the edits, and all I can do is sigh in resignation every time I see those articles have been edited, because I just don't want to get mired in the entire thing... but we definitely need to come to some sort of resolution on this :Edit warring is a perfectly justifiable reason for protecting a page. As for a resolution, the comic deliberately keeps it vague (with characters like Terezi even highlighting the vagueness), to me the pages should make clear that there is some sort of relationship but make clear that ambiguity exists. - The Light6 (talk) 03:38, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Character Infoboxes Even though all of the Dancestors' sprites have been put in their infoboxes, their openbound sprites are still there. Does that mean the A2 Trolls and the kids who were also in openbound should have that added to their infoboxes? Bkatz (talk) 22:35, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism This user keeps vandalising this page. Can you please do something about them? --Ineni (talk) 11:34, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I don't know who to contact about what users should do when an infobox needs editing. Dave Strider's infobox needs to be edited as some information on it is inaccurate.ManiacTenshi (talk) 05:39, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism User --Lord of Dark 20:26, August 3, 2017 (UTC)